Lucy : Penyihir Roh Bintang
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Lucy menjalankan Misi Solo, namun saat diperjalanan menuju Guild Fairy Tail, Ia bertemu Acnologia. Bagaimana Nasibnya? Sedangkan Natsu tengah menjalankan Misi bersama Lissana (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy : Penyihir Roh Bintang **  
**Disc © Hiro Mashima **  
**Pair : NaLu, dan akan trrus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita **  
**Rated : T **  
**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, dll **  
**Warning : OOC, typo, EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author yang ga ada batasnya :v**

Lucy Pov

Kukira setelah kami melewati suka-duka bersama Kami tak akan terpisahkan, tapi nyatanya Natsu sekarang lebih sering dengan Lissana, awalnya Aku tak keberatan tapi semakin lama Natsu semakin menjauh, Dia jarang sekali mampir ke Apartemenku, meski Aku tak terlalu suka jika Dia datang ke Apartemenku karna bahan makanan akan cepat habis, namun jika dia tak ada, sepi rasanya, jika menjalankan Misi pun Dia tak mengajakku,

Rasanya Hatiku sakit melihat kedekatan Mereka, Oh Tuhan, hapuskanlah ingatanku tentang Natsu, Aku tak ingin tersiksa dengan perasaan ini,

"Lu-chan, daijoubu?" tanya Levy membuyarkan lamunanku,

Aku terkejut dengan sapaan Levy-chan, dan mengangguk mengiyakan,"Aku tak apa, hanya sedang berfikir bagaimana bayar uang sewa apartemen," jawabku berbohong, Levy dengan mudahnya percaya,

"Bagaimana kalau Kau mengambil Misi?" usulnya,

Ah, benar juga, dengan begitu Aku akan melupakan masalahku, "Yosh, Aku akan memilih Misi" ujarku dengan semangat tinggi berjalan ke papan permintaan, membuat Levy-chan tertawa kecil,

Lucy pov End

"Mira, Aku ingin mengambil Misi ini," ujar gadis berambut blonde, a.k.a Lucy Heartfilia,

"Kau akan melakukan Misi bersama siapa Lucy?" tanya perempuan berambut perak, (apa putih ya) berwajah cantik a.k.a Miranjane Strauss,

"Sendiri saja Mira, Natsu sedang menjalankan Misi bersama Lissana, Erza dan Gray juga menjalankan Misi, Wendy sedang membantu Porlyusica-san, jadi Aku menjalankan Misi sendirian," jawab Lucy, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mirajane,

"Hati-hati Lucy," ujar Mirajane melambaikan tangannya saat Lucy keluar dari guild,

"Hmm. menangkap para bandit, bayarannya juga lumayan besar, 250.000 jewel (kira-kira itu besar ga?)" gumam Lucy melihat kertas Misinya,

-d'Vermouth-

"Terbukalah Cancer," teriak Lucy membuka gerbang Cancer,

"Yo Ebi," ujar Roh bintang Cancer,

"Onegai, habisi mereka" perintah Lucy menunjuk para Bandit,

Cancerpun menghabisi para bandit yang sangat banyak, sampai akhirnya menyisakan pemimpin mereka saja, namun karna sudah terlalu lelah Iapun kembali kedunia Roh, "Gomen, Ebi" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang,

"Dasar gadis sialan, kubunuh kau" teriak Sang pemimpin bandit,

"Terbukalah Virgo," ujar Lucy,

"Hime.." ujar Roh bintang berpakaian maid berambut pink a.k.a Virgo,

"Kalahkan dia," perintah Lucy menunjuk Pemimpin bandit itu,

"Ha'i Hime," jawab Virgo, melaksanakan perintah Lucy,

Dengan gerakan cepat Virgo dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Pemimpin Bandit itu, "Yosh, Kita menang" teriak Lucy kegirangan,

"Kalau begitu, Saya pergi Hime" ujar Virgo kembali ke dunia Roh,

-d'Vermouth-

"Arigatou atas bantuannya, kami sangat terbantu" ujar seorang kakek tua, Ia memberikan sekantong uang pada Lucy, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Lucy,

"Haha Iya, Kalau begitu Saya permisi" ujar Lucy berpamitan pada Sang Kakek tua itu,

-d'Vermouth-

Lucy kini berjalan pulang menuju guild, moodnya kini tengah baik,"Ahh, rasanya ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen dan berendam air hangat," gumamnya,

'Wuss... Wusss... Wuss..'

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap dari arah langit, karna penasaran Iapun mendongkrakan kepalanya. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat seekor Naga melintas,"I-itu, A-acnologia" gumam Lucy syok,

Kakinya kini rasanya kaku tak dapat digerakan, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sang Nagapun melihat ke Arah bawah, matanya kini tertuju pada Lucy, merasa terganggu Naga itupun melancarkan serangan pada Lucy,

'Duarrrr'

-d'Vermouth-

"Tadaima" teriak pemuda berambut pink a.k.a Natsu Dragneel,

"Okaeri Natsu, Lissana, Happy" jawab Mirajane tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya,

"Bagaimana Misi kalian?" tanya Mira kemudian,

"Sukses, Iyakan Natsu, Happy" jawab Lissana,

"Aye," jawab Natsu dan Happy bersamaan,

"Oh iya Mira, Aku tak melihat Luce, kemana dia?" tanya Natsu, Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sii gadis berambut blonde,

"Oh Lucy, Dia tengah menjalankan Misi solo, harusnya sekarang sudah kembali, mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Mira, sambil tetap membersihkan gelas-gelas di meja Bar,

"Sendirian? Misi apa itu? apa tidak apa-apa? memangnya kemana Erza dan underwear-prince?" Tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi,

"Iya sendirian, Misi membasmi para bandit, aku yakin dia tak apa, Erza dan Gray sedang melakukan Misi. Apa kau meragukan kekuatan Lucy, Natsu?"

"Tidak, Aku tak meragukan kekuatannya, hanya saja Aku khawatir," ujar Natsu lirih,

'BRAAKKK'

Suara pintu guild dibuka paksa oleh Sang Master a.k.a Makarov Dreyar

"Anak-anak, Ada pengumuman penting" ujar Sang Master dengan wibawanya,(?)

Semua anggota guild terdiam, menantikan kalimat selanjutnya dari Sang Master, "Aku mendapat kabar tadi bahwa sebuah Desa terkena serangan Acnologia" ujar Sang Master,

Anggota guild semuanya syok, Mereka tau Acnologia terlebih Mereka yang pernah ke pulau Tenroujima, "Master, desa mana yang diserang?" tanya Mirajane memecahkan keheningan,

"Sebelah utara Magnolia"

'Prang'

Gelas yang sedari tadi dipegang Mira terlepas Saking syoknya, "Ada apa Mira, Apa ada Anggora guild yang sedang melakukan Misi kesana?" tanya Makarov,

"Lucy.." gumam Mira masih dengan syoknya,

"Lucy, memangnya Lucy kenapa?" tanya Natsu yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti,

"Lucy melakukan Misi solo ke sana" ujar Mira,

'Deg'

Anggota guild kembali Syok, dengan kabar yang baru Mereka dengar,"Na-nani?!" teriak Makarov kaget,

"Tadai..." Pemuda berambut hitam masuk kedalam guild, Ia kaget dengan ekspresi teman-temannya,

"Hey Gray, kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan kata-katamu?" teriak seorang wanita berambut scarlet dari arah belakang, a.k.a Erza Scarlet,

"Ssstt... Mereka aneh," bisik pemuda itu yang kita ketahui bernama Gray Fullbuster,

"Master, ada apa ini?" tanya Erza to the point setelah masuk kedalam guild,

"Sebuah Desa diserang Acnologia, dan di Desa itu terdapat Lucy yang tengah melakukan Misi solo, namun Kita belum menemukan bukti jika Lucy ada disana saat penyerangan" jawab Sang Master,

Erza dan Gray pun tak kalah kagetnya,"Misi Solo? Bukannya biasanya Ia bersama Natsu?" tanya Erza,

"Natsu sedang melakukan Misi bersama Lissana," jawab Mira,

"Kenapa Kau tak mengajak Lucy Fleme-head?" tanya Gray sedikit emosi,

"A-aku... Aku lupa Underwear-prince," jawab Natsu,

"Kenapa bisa lupa dasar idiot" teriak Gray, Ia mencengkram syal milik Natsu,

"Kau juga tak mengajaknya dasar underwear-prince," teriak Natsu tak kalah emosi

'BRAKKKKK'

"DIAAAAMMMM" teriak sang Master, membuat Anggota guild meringkuk ketakutan Akibat Aura hitam yang mengguar dari tubuh Makarov,

"Lebih baik kita periksa kesana, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Gajeel, Levy Kalian Aku tugaskan untuk memeriksa ke desa yang telah diserang," perintah Makarov,

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak,

-d'Vermouth-

"Hancur sekali desa ini, hanya terlihat puing-puingnya saja," gumam Lissana, dan mendapat Anggukan dari semuanya pertanda setuju,

"Kita berpencar, Cari orang-orang di desa yang selamat dan juga keberadaan Lucy" perintah Erza,. Merekapun berpencar,

"Ukkhh, to-tolong"

Terdengar suara minta tolong dari arah bangunan runtuh, Natsupun mendekati reruntuhan itu, mengangkat puing-puing bangunan tersebut.

Seorang Kakek tua yang ternyata adalah orang yang memberikan uang pada Lucy, Ia terluka sangat parah, kakinya patah, darah dimana-mana, "Jii-san, daijoubu?" tanya Natsu (Aduh Natsu udah tau luka parah, malah ditanya -_-)

Sang Kakek tak menjawab,Ia malah pingsan, dan membuat panik Natsu, "Hoyy teman-teman, Disini ada yang terluka sangat parah," teriak Natsu,

Serentak Mereka yang mendengar teriakan Natsu berlari kearahnya,"Lukanya sangat parah, Kita harus memanggil Wendy, Happy tolong panggilkan Dia kemari" perintah Erza,

Happy yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya mengangguk,"A-aye" jawabnya dan terbang ke arah guild,

"Te-teman-teman, Aku menemukan sesuatu" teriak Lissana yang berada di gerbang Desa,

Merekapun berlari lagi, meninggalkan sang Kakek yang di baringkan dibawah pohon, "I-ini" ujar Natsu, Ia tak mungkin salah, yang di pegangnya kini adalah bagian baju dari Nakamanya a.k.a Lucy,

"Ba-baju Luce" gumamnya,

"Kau yakin itu baju Bunny-girl, Salamander?" tanya Gajeel seperti yang tak percaya,

"Aku yakin sekali" ujar Natsu,

"Baiklah, Kita telusuri daerah sini" perintah Erza, dan merekapun berpencar kembali,

1 jam Kemudian,

Mereka kembali ke tempat tadi mereka berkumpul, dari wajah Mereka terlihat putus asa,"Tidak ada tanda-tanda Lucy" ujar Gray,

"Lu-chan.." lirih Levy, tak terasa air matanya turun, Ia mengkhawatirkan Sahabatnya,

"Kita kembali ke teman Kakek tua itu dulu, Ayo" ajak Erza, namun Natsu hanya terdiam, Ia menundukan kepalanya, terlihat tangannya mengepal sangat kuat terbukti dari buku jarinya yang memutih,

"A-aku akan terus mencari Luce" ujar Natsu,

"Jangan keras kepala, kita lanjutkan nanti pencariannya" ujar Erza,

"Tidak, Luce pasti menunggu kita, Kita harus mencarinya, Ia mungkin terluka," teriak Natsu, Matanya kini berkaca-kaca,

"Kami juga mengkhawatirkannya, tapi kita juga perlu istirahat, jika kondisi kita tidak fit, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Lucy" ujar Erza menasehati,

"ta-tapii..."

"Turuti saja apa kata Erza, Flame-head" ujar Gray, Mau tak mau Natsupun mengikuti Mereka,

-d'Vermouth-

"Bagaimana keadaannya Wendy?" Tanya Erza sesaat setelah sampai di tempat itu,

"Dia sudah lebih baik, dan telah sadar Erza-san" jawab anak berambut biru kuncir dua a.k.a Wendy Marvell,

"Hey Pak Tua, apa Kau melihat penyihir bintang berambut pirang?" tanya Natsu pada Sang kakek yang baru saja membuka matanya,

"Natsu, Dia masih sakit," tegur Erza tak lupa dengan hadiah deathglerenya,

"Uhuk, tak apa. Aku masih ingat, uhuk, Dia gadis yang kuat, uhuk, Dia mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu dengan mudah, Uhuk dan setelah selesai dan menerima bayaran Misi Ia pergi, Uhuk namun tak lama kemudian terjadi bencana ini" jawab Sang kakek tua di sela batuknya,

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Kami akan mengantarkan Anda ke desa terdekat," ujar Erza,

-d'Vermouth-

Setelah mengantar Kakek tua itu ke Desa terdekat, Natsu dkk pulang kembali ke guild tercinta Fairy Tail,

"Bagaimana Erza?" tanya Sang Master,

Anggota Guild menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Erza menggeleng pelan, "Kami tak menemukan keberadaan Lucy, hanya robekan dari baju Lucy yang kami temukan dekat gerbang," ujar Erza,

Anggota Guild menundukan kepalanya karna sedih, salah satu anggota Mereka menghilang dan tak tau nasibnya bagaimana, dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah Lucy telah menjadi serpihan debu akibat serangan Acnologia,

"Jadi kemungkinan terburuk adalah Lucy telah meninggal," ujar Makarov, seluruh Anggota guild mendongkrakan kepalanya dan terbelalak kaget medengar ucapan Sang Master,

"Jii-chan!" teriak Natsu tak terima,

"Natsu! Benar apa kata Master, Kita bisa menyimpan harapan palsu, itu kemungkinan terburuk" ujar Erza yang mengetahui jalan fikiran Sang Master,

"Ta-tapi Lucy kuat,.."

"Yang kita lawan itu Acnologia Flame-head, Apa kau lupa saat di pulau Tenroujima?" ujar Gray, Sebenarnya Ia juga tak terima dengan ucapan Sang Master, namun memang kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk,

"LUCE BELUM MATI" teriak Natsu, Ia berlari keluar guild.

"Natsu/Natsu-san/flame-head/Salamander" panggil Erza, Wendy, Gray, dan Gajeel bersamaan,

-d'Vermouth-

Natsu pov

Aku berlari keluar Guild, Aku ingin mencari Luce Nakamaku, namun tanpa disadari Aku berjalan menuju apartemennya, Akupun Masuk dari jendela, Aku sedikit berharap jika Aku datang dari jendela akan ada Luce yang meneriakiku karna kebiasaanku yang masuk dari jendela, Namun harapanku musnah saat melihat kamarnya kosong,

Aku kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, Aku berbaring disana, mengingat kembali kenangan kami, "Luce" gumamku dan Akhirnya tertidur,

Natsu pov End

"Luce" gumam Natsu, Iapun tidur di Kasur yang biasa Ia pakai jika berkunjung ke apartemen Lucy,

-d'Vermouth-

Di sebuah daerah ntah dimana, terlihat gadis pirang tengah terbaring lemah, Lukanya sangat banyak terbukti dari perbannya yang meliliti tubuhnya, "Ukkhh..." rintihnya, TBC

-d'Vermouth-

Tahun Baru nyoba Fandom baru ^^ Author dan.. *seret icha-nee* Editor pribadi Author mengucapkan Happy New year 2014 semoga apa yang kita harapkan di tahun 2014 ini tercapai, dan Semoga juga fanfic ini laris :D

**Minat Review?**

**-Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy : Penyihir Roh Bintang**  
**Disc © Hiro Mashima **  
**Pair : NaLu, dan akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita **  
**Rated : T **  
**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, dll **  
**Warning : OOC, typo, EYD tak beraturan, imajinasi liar Author yang ga ada batasnya :v**

-d'Vermouth-

_A/N : Sebelum masuk cerita. Disini Author mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang settingnya. Jadi disini kejadiannya itu sebelum turnamen wizard, dan ada beberapa kejadian yang dihapuskan kaya Lucy masa depan datang pas turnamen, penyerangan Naga, dll. Intinya fanfic ini Author buat sesuai/kehendak Author sendiri._

-d'Vermouth-

( 3 Bulan Kemudian)

"Ukkh Sting no baka. meninggalkanku se-enaknya saja. Rogue juga sama saja. Huaaa tak ada yang peduli padaku" teriak seorang gadis bertudung. (bayangin aja Lucy masa depan pake tudung pas ketemu sama jellal)

"Ck berisik Lucy. Kau membuat Kami malu" tegur exceed coklat dengan gaya angkuhnya a.k.a Lector menegur gadis yang dipanggil Lucy.

"Fro rasa juga begitu" ujar exceed hijau menyetujui a.k.a Frosch.

"Urusai Neko. jangan mentang-mentang Sting dan Rogue Nakama kalian. Aku tak dibela" teriak gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Sting dan Rogue menolongmu waktu itu" gumam Lector. Ia tak memperhatikan raut wajah Lucy kini berubah sendu setelah mendengar penuturan Lector.

"Kau benar Lector. Aku bahkan tak mengingat siapa Aku, Yangku ingat hanya namaku Lucy seorang penyihir roh bintang, Aku sudah mencoba bertanya tentang masa laluku pada para roh bintangku tapi Mereka tak ada yang menjawab sesuai dengan harapanku. Hah.. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kami-sama menyelamatkanku dari bencana itu, kenapa Aku tak dibiarkan mati saja. mungkin itu lebih baik" ujar Lucy, wajahnya kini tengah menatap langit, terlihat sendu dan putus asa. Terlihat diujung matanya setitik air mata yang akan keluar.

"Lu-lucy ja-jangan me-menangis, S-sting bisa me-memarahi kami" ujar Lector panik, kepalanya melihat ke Kanan dan ke Kiri, Ia berdo'a semoga Sting tak ada disekitar situ.

Lucy melirik ke Arah Lector dan tersenyum,"Aku tak menangis Lector, Kau jangan panik seperti itu. Jika Sting memarahimu, Aku akan memarahinya juga," ujar Lucy. Ia mengusap sedikit air mata yang ada di ujung matanya.

"Sedang apa kau disana pirang?!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Sting Eucliffe.

"STING?!" Teriak Lucy,Lector, dan Frosch.

"Hn? Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dengan memperhatikan wajah tak mengerti.

"Kau! Tega-teganya meninggalkanku dengan kedua Neko menyebalkan ini, Kalian dari mana?!" teriak Lucy kesal.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi terdiampun angkat bicara a.k.a Rogue Cheney,"Kami hanya membeli makan siang dan juga membeli tiket kereta menuju Kota Crocus," ujar Rogue memperhatiakan bungkus makanan dan juga 3 Lembar tiket kereta.

"Crocus? Untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Lucy penasaran, melupakan acara marah-marahnya.

"Akan ada turnamen seluruh guild resmi dan Kami harus ikut. Kau lupa, Kami anggota Sabertooth, dan terpilih mengikuti turnamen itu" jelas Rogue, yang hanya dibalas Anggukan mengerti oleh Lucy.

"Rogue, kenapa Lucy tak masuk guild kita? Menurut Fro Lucy itu kuat, Dia bahkan mempunyai 10 Kunci emas dari 12 kunci, dan beberapa Kunci perak" Tanya Fro penasaran, Lucy dan Lactorpun mengangguk setuju tanda mereka penasaran.

"Cih. Kuat dari mananya?! Dia itu lemah, buktinya hanya ditinggal sebentar sja seperti Kucing tersesat" ejek Sting.

"Tidak! Lucy tidak boleh masuk Sabertooth" ujar Rogue sedikit menaikan suaranya,

Lucy, Lactor, dan Frosch menatap Rogue meminta penjelasan lebih,'Aku tak akan membiarkan Lucy menjadi seperti mereka yang tak mengerti arti Nakama' batin Rogue.

"Hn. pokoknya T.I.D.A.K B.O.L.E.H, dan jangan tanya agi alasannya" ujar Rogue menekankan kata 'Tidak boleh'

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Sting mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

Merekapun berangkat menuju stasiun yang ada di kota itu.

-d'Vermouth-

(Fairy tail - Crocus)

"Akhirnya Kita sampai di Crocus," ujar Erza tak lupa dengan barang bawaannya yang berlebihan.

"Lalu? Dimana Master?" tanya Gray, Ia melihat ke Kiri dan ke Kanan mencari keberadaan Sang Master,

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya" ujar Sang Master dari arah belakang,

"Jadi Master. Siapa yang akan mewakili Fairy tail dalam turnamen?" tanya Erza

"Hmm. Erza, Natsu, Gray, lalu... Wendy dan Lissana" jawab Sang Master,

"Ekkhh... A-aku?!" teriak Wendy dan Lissana kaget (disini Lissana ikut berlatih selama 3 bulan bersama kelompok Natsu. Dia ngga ikut sama Kedua Kakaknya berlatih bersama)

"Memangnya member lain kemana? Gajeel, Laxus, Mira-nee?" tanya Lissana,

"Mereka semua belum kembali, Kita bentuk tim yang ada terebih dahulu" jelas makarov.

"Ha'i. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" ujar Wendy dan Lissana bersamaan.

"Psst.. Lihat itu, bukankah Guild terlemah fairy tail?" bisik salah satu Wizard yang tak sengaja melewati mereka.

"Kau benar. Mereka tak ada kapoknya, sudah tentu Sabertooth yang akan menang" bisik Wizard yang satunya.

Natsu yang sedari tadi tengah berbaring dijalanan akibat mabuk kendaraanpun tiba-tiba bangkit saat mendengar Guildnya di hina,"KALIAN!" teriak Natsu, ditangannya sudah berkobar api yang kapan saja siap meninju mereka.

"Natsu hentikan! Jangan membuang tenaga percuma. Kita buktikan pada Mereka di turnamen" tegur Erza tak lupa dengan aura membunuhnya yang ditujukan pada para penyihir yang tadi menghina fairy tail.

"Ha-ha'i" jawab Natsu ketakutan.

-d'Vermouth-

"Ingat Lucy. Jangan keluar se-enaknya saja dari penginapan ini, Kami harus pergi ke penginapan Sabertooth. Setiap satu Jam sekali fro dan lactor akan bergiliran melihat keadaanmu. Kami sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang sekiranya kau perlukan, jadi tak ada alasan kau keluar. Jika Kau ingin melihat turnamen jangan lupa pakai tudung, jangan sampai ada orang lain melihatmu" ujar Sting panjang lebar, membuat Lucy, Lactor, dan Frosch melongo. mencerna semua kata-kata yang disampaikan Sting,

"Kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati Lucy" ujar Rogue sambil menarik Sting, diikuti Lector dan Frosch, meninggalkan seorang diri.

-d'Vermouth-

"Tidak biasanya Kau sekhawatir itu pada Lucy, sting" ujar Rogue sesaat setelah keluar dari penginapan,

"Ntahlah. Aku hanya 'sedikit' khawatir saja, mungkin Aku takut Dia akan pergi dari sisi kita, Kau lihatkan bekas luka di tangannya, seperti bekas tato dari sebuah guild. Jika Anggota guildnya menemukannya pasti Mereka akan mengambil Lucy" jawab Sting dengan wajah sendu,

"Hey. Kau tak seperti Sting yangku kenal. Apa Kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Rogue sedikit bercanda,

"Mungkin Iya" jawab Sting seadanya, dan membuat Rogue menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Hey tak usah syok begitu. Akupun tau Kau menyukainya. Kita bersaing secara sehat. Oke?" ujar Sting meninju bahu sang Sahabat,

"Kita bersaing" ujar Rogue, Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju penginapan Sabertooth.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Mereka menyukai Lucy" bisik Lactor yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pervakapan Sting dan Rogue,

"Fro rasa juga begitu" tanggap Frosch seadanya.

-d'Vermouth-

Sepeninggalan Sting dkk.

"Sting Aneh. kadang menyebalkan, kadang perhatian, sifat yang benar-benar tak kumengerti" gumam Lucy,

_(Flashback On) _

_Seorang gadis kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Terlihat keadaannya memprihatikan, Luka dimana-mana meski sudah di balut perban namun tetap terlihat rembesan darah, _

_"Ukkhh.." lenguhnya kesakitan saat mencoba menggerakan salah satu tangannya, _

_"Jangan dipaksakan. Lukamu akan terbuka lagi jika memaksa. Kau masih beruntung selamat dari penyerangan itu" ujar Sting yang sedari tadi duduk tak jauh dari sana _

_"Si-siapa Kau? di-dimana ini?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Lucy. _

_"Aku orang yang menyelamatkanmu. namaku Sting Eucliffe. dan ini di penginapan. Namamu siapa dan berasal dari mana? Kulihat Kau seorang penyihir Roh" _

_"Na-nama? Na-namaku Lu-lu... Lucy, y-ya Namaku Lucy. A-aku pe-penyihir roh bintang" Lucy menjawab dengan penuh keraguan, _

_"Hm? Kau tinggal dimana? dan apa kau salah satu member dari guild yang ada disini?" tanya Sting kembali. _

_"Tinggal? Gu-guild? A-aku..." _

_Belum sempat Lucy menjawab dari arah pintu masuk seekor kucing berteriak, "Tadaima.." masuk 2 ekor exceed dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam a.k.a Lector, Frosch dan Rogue. _

_"Ah. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rogue ramah. _

_Lucy hanya mengangguk singkat, "Jadi? Kau tinggal dimana? dan dari Guild mana?" tanya Sting untuk kedua kalinya. _

_"A-aku ti-tidak tau. A-aku ti-tidak ingat" gumam Lucy lirih. _

_"Jadi. Kau hanya memingingat nama?" tanya Sting setengah tak percaya, dan dibalas anggukan lemah Lucy. _

_"Apa benar-benar tak ingat sama sekali?" tanya Rogue memastikan, Lucy hanya mengangguk, Ia merasa bersalah karna telah menyusahkan Mereka. _

_"Ya sudah. Yang penting pulihkan dulu dirimu. oh namaku rogue Cheney, ini Frosch dan Lactor." ujar Rogue. _

_"Lu-lucy" ujar Lucy pelan. _

_(1 Bulan kemudian) _

_"Terbukalah Leo!" teriak Lucy membuka gerbang Leo, _

_"Yo Lucy, sudah lama tak melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu" ujar Leo/Loke dengan gaya rayuan mautnya, _

_"Eto.. Ano.. A-aku ingin bertanya te-tentang masa laluku" ujar Lucy to the point. _

_Leo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Lucy,"Gomen Lucy, Tapi Kami para Roh juga tak mengetahui masa lalumu," gumam Leo pelan. _

_"Ah Aku ada kencan. Jaa nee" Leo langsung menutup gerbang sendiri. _

_"Masih belum mengingat apapun?" tanya Rogue dari arah belakang, membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. _

_"Hmm. Gomen nee Aku menyusahkan Kalian." jawab Lucy. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar. _

_"Tak apa. Kami tak merasa kau menyusahkan. mungkin hanya terganggu dengan teriakanmu dan betapa cerewetnya dirimu" ujar Rogue, Ia menepuk kepala Lucy dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. _

_"Mou.. jangan mengacak tatanan rambutku Rogue" ujar Lucy kesal. _

_"Haha.. muka kesalmu sangat Lucu Lucy" Rogue tertawa saat melihat Lucy mengembungkan pipinya kesal. _

_(Flashback Off)_

Lucy berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, semilir angin menerpa wajah serta rambut pirang sepunggungnya,'Arigatou Sting, Rogue. jika tak ada kalian ntah seperti apa hidupku sekarang' batin Lucy tersenyum manis

-d'Vermouth-

'Wussshhhh'

Angin berhembus melewati rombongan Fairy tail, "Bau vanilla, seperti bau Luce" gumam Natsu,

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Natsu?" tanya Lissana melirik ke arah Natsu,

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Liss," jawab Natsu disertai cengiran khasnya.

'Yah. hanya perasaanku saja' batin Natsu. TBC

**OMAKE **

**Dunia Roh bintang, **

**"Apa tak apa-apa membiarkan Lucy seperti itu Leo?" tanya Aries. **

**"Ya. Aku merasa kasihan pada Hime" timpal Virgo. **

**"Aku tahu kalian mengkhawatirkan Lucy tapi kita tak bisa membantunya, ingat Ia pernah berdo'a agar ingatannya dihapus. Mungkin ini jawabannya. Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya dan membantu saat Dia dalam kesulitan. Menurut analisaku Kalian bisa membuka gerbang sendiri bukan? karna dilihat dari kekuatan supranatural Lucy kini meningkat pesat berkat latihan keras bersama 2 dragon slayers itu." ujar Leo/Loke. para Roh bintang hanya mengangguk faham, **

**'Semoga Kau baik-baik saja Lucy' batin Leo khawatir.**

-d'Vermouth-

Yosh. setelah sekian lama Haitus diakibatkan macetnya jakarta *plak* maksudnya akibat macetnya jalan cerita selanjutnya. dan akhirnya sekarang baru bisa dilanjut. Meski Author sedih karna fanfic ini ga Lahir *hiks* tapi Author akan terus berusaha *semangat* oke kita akan menjelaskan beberapa point disini.

1. Disini Sting dan Rogue ga tau Lucy itu dari Fairy tail. Mereka menemukan Lucy terluka cukup parah dipinggiran Hutan dan lambang guildnya kehapus karna luka yang parah.

2. Sifat Sting-Rogue rmang dibuat 'agak' OOC biar seru. bosenkan Stingnya jahaaaat mulu.

Segitu dulu penjelasannya. Yang udah reviews Arigatou. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Reviews?

SEKEDAR PEMBERITAHUAN ;: Fanfic dengan Fandom Naruto (Kuro dorobō dan Love Story in Maps) sedang dalam proses pengerjaan Mohon maaf jika ada yang menunggu ^^

-Adinda d'Vermouth Kudo out-


End file.
